


Come On Get Higher

by laneystagram



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Exhaustion, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden, Forbidden Love, High Sex, High!Luke, Illegal Activities, Marijuana, Sex, Smoking, Smut, Sneaking Out, Underage Smoking, Weed, bye, high, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 10:28:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laneystagram/pseuds/laneystagram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke sneaks you out and you ask him to get you high for the first time, and what happens after that is a result of pure euphoria and love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come On Get Higher

I sat quietly on my bed, in deep thought until I heard a light tap on my window. I smiled to myself and pushed myself up, unlocking the window and letting my forbidden lover into my room.  
“I missed you so much,” Luke murmured quietly, pulling me in for a kiss.  
I smiled into the kiss and deepened it, then leaned away and frowned. “Let’s get out of here,” I suggested. “I want to do something.”  
“What do you have in mind, babe?” Luke asked.  
“I don’t know, but my parents are asleep and I’m tired of just sitting here when you come over. Let’s go.”  
“Okay,” Luke agreed. He helped me out of the window and onto the ground and then pulled his arm around me, leading me to his car. “What do you wanna do?”  
I swallowed and bit my lip. “Do you… Have…” My voice trailed off, but he knew what I wanted.  
“Yeah,” he mumbled. “Yeah… Uh… We could go in the woods if you want.”  
I nodded and Luke fumbled around in the glove compartment for the less-than-suspicious looking ibuprofen bottle, which he carried his weed in. He gathered all the necessities and led me into the woods behind my neighborhood. After trudging through trees and bushed and thorns, Luke decided we were far enough into the woods. The darkness was closing in and the moon was brighter than usual, it seemed.  
We sat down and I turned my phone’s flashlight on, shining it on Luke’s hands. He rolled the weed into a joint as I watched intently. “It looks difficult, but you kind of get used to it,” he explained, and then leaned in to press a gently kiss to my lips. He looked into my eyes and furrowed his brow, moving a piece of hair away from my face with his free hand. “Are you sure?”  
I nodded and took a deep breath.  
“I’ll go first,” Luke reasoned. He lit the joint and brought it to his lips, then inhaled deeply, closing his eyes and swallowing. He then blew out the strong-smelling smoke and sighed, almost as if in relief. “It’s weird the first time,” he mumbled, taking one of my hands in his and placing the joint in my other hand. “Deep breaths,” he reminded me.  
My heart raced and I inhaled deeply, and then looked into his eyes as I hesitantly lifted the joint to my mouth. I pursed my lips and sighed, then took a hit, holding back a cough as the smoke spread throughout my lungs. My throat burned and my heart pounded, but it was nothing unbearable.  
After a couple more small hits of getting used to it, Luke decided to try something else. He took the joint from me and squeezed my hand a little. “Kiss me,” he said right as he took a drag, holding it in his mouth, and then swallowing. I leaned up and pressed my lips to his, opening my mouth a little and letting him blow the smoke in. Something about it coming from Luke’s mouth gave me a rush like nothing I had ever felt before. I held his neck and rested my forehead onto his, then pulled away and exhaled, shared smoke trailing out of my mouth and into the wind. “Mmm,” I sighed. “Do that again.”  
After a few shared hits, the joint was gone and I was beginning to feel it. My eyes drooped and my body tingled, and everything was slowed down.  
“Babe,” Luke said.  
“Hmm?”  
“Did you like it?”  
I nodded and smiled at him, and he leaned in for a kiss, slow and deep. He whimpered a little into the kiss and pulled me onto his lap, grunting lowly and beginning to undress me. I moaned into his lips and let him have his way with me, sloppily and lazily since we were both so high. After countless thrusts and gentle touches, we had both finished quickly since our senses were so alert. We laid in the woods, our bodies tangled as we stared at the moon which seemed to be expanding into our eyes.  
“I love you,” Luke mumbled, pressing a kiss to my forehead.  
“I love you too,” I replied as I rested my head on his chest, feeling his quickened heartbeat and feeling my eyes sag lowly as exhaustion overcame my senses. “Luke?”  
“Yeah, love?”  
“I’m so tired right now… I can’t stay awake… But I don’t want to go home…” I was beginning to ramble, and I could feel Luke chuckle a little.  
“Come over; just tell your mum you stayed with a friend,” he suggested.  
“Okay,” I agreed groggily, knowing my parents wouldn’t buy that excuse but pushing the thought to the back of my clouded mind.  
Luke helped us both back into our clothes and carried me to the car, planting sloppy kisses on my neck and setting me in the passenger seat. He got in the driver’s side and I rested my head onto his lap as he leaned against the window and tousled my hair gently. “I’m not going to drive like this with you; let’s just wait a few minutes.” His voice sounded louder than it probably was and rang in my ears, and his skin felt hotter.  
I nodded and drifted off to sleep slowly. When I woke up slightly, I was in one of Luke’s t-shirts, settled under the fluffy covers in his bed. I rolled over and caught sight of him, shirtless and slightly messed about. I breathed in deeply and noticed the slight burn in my throat. I coughed a little and Luke looked over at me and smirked.  
“Alright?” he asked, his voice raspy.  
I nodded and reached for him, pouting my bottom lip out.  
His smirk quickly turned into a smile. “I’m coming.” He stepped out of his jeans, leaving him in only boxers. He fell into the bed next to me and smiled even bigger. “Hey, guess what.”  
“What?”  
“I sure do love you.” He stroked my cheek and moved closer to me, entangling our legs.  
“I love you more,” I remarked.  
“Not possible,” Luke murmured into my skin, burying his face into my neck.  
I didn’t argue, feeling too dazed to respond anymore. “Luke… Babe.”  
“Yeah?”  
“My eyes are closing,” I mumbled, curling up against him, feeling warmth radiate off his body.  
He laughed again.  
“Don’t laugh,” I whined. “Can’t help it.”  
“I know, babe. It was your first time; I remember how exhausted it made me. Go to sleep.”  
I nodded. “Love you.”  
“Love you too.”  
“Thank you.”  
“For what?” he inquired.  
“Everything.” I tightened my arms around him.  
“You never have to thank me. I’m never leaving; I’m never letting you go.”  
“I don’t know what I’d do without you,” I rambled lazily.  
“You won’t ever have to find out,” Luke promised. “Now get some sleep. Goodnight, beautiful.”  
“Goodnight,” I murmured, and with that, I fell into the deepest and most dazed sleep I had ever felt, safe in Luke’s arms and not worried about anything else.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know. I just love Luke Hemmings and really want to get high with him and this is a shitty first-person drabble that wasn't really edited and was written on my phone at 3 am. The smut is not really smut, it's sort of a teaser but I got lazy and like I said, it was 3 am and I was just kind of rambling. I'm working on a chaptered Larry fic that should start going up soon, probably right after this. So yeah, I don't know. I just want this to happen and something about Luke Hemmings... Anyway. Whatever. If you wanna talk to me, my twitter is @snifflylouis and I'd love you talk to you there :) Okay I'm gonna leave ok bye.


End file.
